What We Did
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: A story I wrote in a contest a while back and quite unusal for me since I don't normally do m-preg but I made an exception for my favorite couple. A reunion is held for the cast of Total Drama and Alejandro sees someone he hasn't met in a very long time. They really have missed each other and it turns out there is a reason for what was happening to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I did this in a contest a year or so ago and forgot I didn't put it up here because I suck and haven't been logged in for a long time. Anyhow, this is my one and only m-preg which is not something I normally do (since it's usually not realistic unless there is a reason given) so this was different.

Feeling ill yet again, he immediately jumped up and ran out of the room, not bothering to ask permission from the teacher first. If he had, he probably wouldn't have made it and it was a close call running to the bathroom and making it to a stall that was thankfully unoccupied before spewing. Groaning, he hugged his knees to his chest as he balanced on his feet over the toilet as the last bits of vomit came forth. Waiting a few moments to see if anymore was coming, he shakily stood up and pinched his nose against the smell with one hand as he flushed. That was nasty. His entire week had been nasty as he'd been throwing up at least once every day during it, sometimes multiple times and he didn't know why that was. He was beginning to be concerned by it as this wasn't normal. The first few times it was assumed he was sick and it was just his body's natural way of getting rid of it. He didn't get sick often, if he had ever gotten sick which he honestly wasn't sure about, so this was a surprise but at first not such a troublesome one. Maybe he had some sort of bug or stomach flu that would be gone in a few days. He had hoped that but now that it had been going on for so long, he wasn't so sure anymore. This was starting to get really serious and it was really impeding his ability to function as he couldn't sleep as well or consistently eat or think. Plus, he was starting to have an obsession with chocolate and wanted to have it at seemingly random times of the day. He had to be sick, he had never desired chocolate so fiercely before and between that and throwing up so many times, there was definitely something going on with him.

"Thrown up again?" came a voice behind him and Alejandro weakly growled which turned into a moan as he leaned over and threw up one last bit before sobbing. Well damn it, late to the party weren't ya? He weakly nodded as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah. It fucking sucks," Alejandro shuddered a little. The other raised their eyebrows in a shocked manner.

"I can't believe it," he said wonderingly. Alejandro raised his head and looked at him.

"Can't believe what?" He asked tiredly. He was feeling miserable and he wanted nothing more than to go someplace and lie down, maybe even have some chocolate. God he was sick, thinking of chocolate after he had thrown up for what felt like the bajillionth time but was actually if he was counting correctly the tenth in only six days. Or was it the eleventh? It didn't really matter anyhow what the exact number was so why was he obsessing? The point was that something was very, very wrong with him.

"That you cursed, you have never cursed before," the other said in astonishment.

"Well, I am not feeling the best I could possibly be, so sue me if I drop a few f-bombs every now and then. I feel so damn shitty right now asshole."

"Yeah, you are sick. Are you going to finally go see the doctor like I suggested now?"

"Ugh, fine. But only because something is really wrong and I'm getting desperate."

"If you want, I'll cover for you with the teacher while you make an appointment to see the doctor. Miss Coe will understand because you really look ill and she always did have a soft spot for you anyhow." He smirked. "It's too bad she's a teacher, she's smoking hot. I wouldn't mind being taught a private 'lesson' of my own as well." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"So did not need to hear that. If there was anything left in my stomach to throw up, I would have. I can't believe that you want to sleep with Miss Coe. That's just weird."

"Hey, no judging. She's smoking hot and have you seen her legs in those short dresses? I don't comment on your liking dick so no talking on our uber hot English teacher. Every other guy who isn't like you lusts after her as well."

"It's still weird and disgusting but fair enough. At least you're less graphic about it than some of the other comments I've heard. It's yet another reason I love being a dude and not a chick." Alejandro washed his hands as he looked in the mirror and saw the circles around his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. It really was past time to get the doctor, even if he hated having to being weak enough to consent to it. He looked back over to his brother.

"I'm going to see the doctor, today hopefully. I'm tired of being so sick with nary a reason for it."

"Good," said Carlos. "We're all worried about you, even Jose." Alejandro wanted to chomp at Carlos for even mentioning that dick but he was right. Jose was their other brother and the oldest and while he and Alejandro had never been particularly close or even got along very well, this week even he had been concerned with Alejandro's health and well-being and was uncharacteristically nice to him. The first few times of course he had mocked and had jokingly implied that clearly Alejandro was drinking too much or had discovered bulimia or something but after the fourth time, even he began to sound worried whenever he asked if Alejandro was feeling alright. It was almost freakier than this bizarre spell of sickness to have Jose not being an ass for once. Not quite, though Jose not being a total douche did rank quite high on the 'this is freaky' scale. Alejandro straightened his hair a little and fixed his somewhat askew clothes. Taking a deep breath, he swelled his chest, loving the way he filled out his shirt. He looked spiffy and good. As long as one didn't look too closely, one could not see that anything was wrong and looking good helped him in feeling better. This would all be over soon and life could go on as normal. He nodded over at his brother Carlos as he walked to the office to ask to call his parents to please excuse him from school.

Once permission had been obtained, he carefully drove to the nearby general hospital. It would have been bad had he gotten sick on the way there and he had feared the possibility, but fortunately he made it without incident. Checking in with the bored nurse, it was apparently a slow day at the time, he snagged a close appointment and waited. He lasted 5 minutes before becoming bored out of his mind and wondering when he'd get to go in already. Alejandro wasn't known for his patience on waiting for other people and despised it. He was tired and cranky and he still had another 25 long minutes before he even met the doctor. He picked up a magazine from the pile of magazines that always seemed to be kept in hospitals and tried to read it. Actually, it was pretty good and he was absorbed in reading the article when his name was called.

"Alejandro Burromuerto?" Getting up, he walked into the checkup room where he met Dr. Brady.

"Hi Alejandro, how are you?" Dr. Brady asked. He seemed nice and Alejandro was relieved. He tried to avoid doctors as much as possible if he could help it. It wasn't that he disliked doctors as a whole but he didn't really trust them. Some were also mean and he couldn't help but suspect ulterior motives. The closest to a doctor he had ever gotten before now was when he was born and watching House on tv. Of course, Dr. House is totally what he should base one's experience of doctors on but he didn't know. He had been really lucky growing up, never breaking a single bone or getting sick once. While his brothers had gotten multiple bone fractures and concussions from playing soccer and football, he somehow never did despite playing those same sports and other activities. And now he was getting sick for no understandable reason and vomiting continuously.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Brady asked and Alejandro decided he was acceptable. Of course, he also realized that even if he hadn't been he would have been desperate enough to not care at this point but Dr. Brady really did seem nice.

"I've been having…issues," Alejandro said delicately, not quite sure where to go from there? Dr. Brady nodded encouragingly.

"What type of issues? Health, family, friends…?"

"Health of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here. If I had been having mental issues, which I'm not by the way, I would have gone to see someone else. Anyhow, I've been vomiting, a lot lately."

"Bulimia?" inquired Dr. Brady and Alejandro shook his head vigorously.

"No no no no, not eating disorder. Just vomiting, for no apparent reason. Over the last week, I've thrown up every day in multiple times as well. I don't have allergies or whatever and it's getting concerning. Can you make it stop?"

"Well, I can prescribe you something and if it doesn't stop the puking, I could have some tests done if you want. Unless you feel there is a bigger issue? Any other symptoms I should know about or is it just vomiting?"

"No issues, just vomiting. You fix it yes?" When flustered or excited, Alejandro occasionally slipped into an accent and proper English grammar flew right out the window just like that. Dr. Brady nodded as he filled out a prescription form.

"Just take this for a while and if it doesn't stop, come right back in." Alejandro nodded as he ran out of the room and went off to the nearest over the counter or Walgreens he could find.

He took the drug the doctor recommended and while he did not stop vomiting entirely, there was a major reduction in the occurrence and feelings of nausea that proceeded and for the rest he ate Saltine crackers and drank ginger ale which he heard were good when feeling nauseous. The bizarre vomiting spells eventually stopped within two weeks which was a relief. Alejandro was tired of the dry mouth and drowsiness that accompanied the treatment but he infinitely preferred that to the continuous puking. Still, it was good to no longer need the drug. He was a bit concerned though for a whole other reason. He seemed to be getting hungrier and eating more than he was used to. Now that the vomiting subsided, he really dug into his food which was both a delight and a bit of a question to his mom. A delight because she was a cook and always a pusher for people eating good food but also a question because as much as she loved that her son was breaking his self-imposed dietary restrictions, she was also concerned as it was completely out of character. She had tried for years to get him to eat more or at least have a sugary treat once in a while which wouldn't kill him, but now she didn't even have to beg. He asked her for sweet sugary stuff, especially chocolate. It was nice that she didn't have to force him now to eat it but it was just too bizarre.

Alejandro looked down in disbelief and then at the mirror. His once glorious abs were disappearing under a load of unsightly fat. His hard cut stomach was getting all soft and squishy and he had trouble putting on his tight jeans that barely fit him anymore. His family reassured him that he was being paranoid, that he actually wasn't that fat, that compared to most he was still in phenomenal shape. It was also pointed out to him that those jeans had always been ridiculous and clung to him even earlier from his hard muscled legs, which admittedly had been the point. He didn't even fall under slightly chubby and he was still by far the thinnest one waist wise by far in the family. So the slightest disappearance of abs wasn't all that big a deal for them like it was for him. Jose was happy since although he had always been large, he had never ever been cut enough to have a six pack, the closest was a slight four (around 25 or more pounds and a few years back), and always had been jealous of Alejandro that he had been. Carlos didn't particularly care but was more sympathetic to Alejandro's feelings whereas Jose was busy celebrating and rubbing it in. He did suppose they were right, that he wasn't as fat as he imagined, hell it wasn't even noticeable at all with his shirt on and was just the barest pinch, but it was still hideous. As soon as he had grown into the teen stage and all the child fat melted off his body, he had never once allowed for extra fat. Now he could feel a slight difference and it greatly disturbed him.

He had to get rid of all the tight pants that had shown off how fit he was. He couldn't even hope to zipper them up anymore. He had to switch to blue jeans that he borrowed from Carlos for a day while his mom went shopping. They were looser than what Alejandro was used to and he continuously had to check to see if they were still on. Having borrowed from Carlos, they fit okay enough he guessed although Carlos definitely had a wider waist than him that he had to wear a belt for a purpose other than fashion. It also provided a bit of comfort that although he was undeniably getting bigger he was still far from fat. Although thinking like this made his family sound fat which they weren't, at least not only. A lot of his family fell under the large but husky side and he had been a rare exception in being both acceptably muscular and yet not having a fairly hefty belly to go along with it unlike his brothers, dad, uncles, granddads…pretty much everyone. They even had some large women. His mother was ironically fairly petite but on her side she also had a number of large men and so meeting Señor Burromuerto was love at first sight because he was everything she admired in a guy and was handsomely big enough to fit with her family as well. So he was stuck on both sides of the family with people who were big in all dimensions. He really didn't have a problem with that, he just didn't want to have a belly having learned that it was weird to most people. Life is funny in a way considering now, but then it was the worst thing in the world. Besides, he didn't like almost everyone affectionately or otherwise ribbing on him, telling him he was 'skinny and needed to eat more. He was absolutely tiny'. Only among them would he have been considered tiny and many a joke was pulled on his expense for it. He just learned to live with it and just bare his teeth and force a smile, even if he wanted to scream or shout or hit something,

The invitation came in the mail one day and Alejandro was surprised when he found it while sorting through their mail. It was addressed from the Total Drama Network station and it had been a while since he thought of them. He had once participated as part of a reality show along with other contestants in a contest to win a million dollars. He didn't win and he was sure that was because the contest was rigged. He knew that because behind the scenes it really was and it was all scripted. Every word, every action, it was more like a movie or tv series than an actual game show because there was no million dollar prize. On the other hand, all participants were well-paid for the acting and that was cool. The show had a surprisingly large fan base that divided themselves into teams over who or what couple they supported which to him seemed rather absurd although that was because he knew there was no real game, that it was all an act, most of it. There were some parts that were real and not scripted but overall, it was mostly oriented to drive excitement and publicity. It was where he met some of the greatest and worst people he had ever met in his life, it was where he met…. He made many friends, enemies, pseudo-friends and enemies that were really the opposite behind the scenes, it was an interesting experience and he had been sad when the show axed his character in some dramatic sequence (what the hell, trampled and burned on a volcano? He could have written a better script than that).

Lost for a second in his memories, Alejandro shook his head and opened it, pulling out the card and quickly read it, a grin growing on his face. They wanted everyone back for a reunion cast meeting and potential casting for a future season. He could see the friends he made again. He could even reunite with one special someone and they could reconnect. They had a bit of a fling while the show was going on but when the show was over, they left without a word or goodbye. That thought however made him freeze after the joyous thoughts of seeing them again. The fact that they left him and never called or explained…he was still mad over that. He could feel the rage and anger rising up from where they lurked over that. Could he even stand to see them again? Maybe he should just not go. That was a possibility other than the fact that this meeting was actually required as part of the contract. To not go would be to take a pay cut and not be able to join back in if they (and the studio) wants them. He still was getting paid because the studio paid in weekly allotments based on the participation. Since they were still paying it out, turning them down would allow them to annul the contract and whatever he felt, Alejandro did not want that. Gritting his teeth, Alejandro falsely smiled.

"Okay, let's get going. TD central, here I come."

Whatever the trepidation he felt in coming back because of them, he did have to say he was shockingly surprised to find himself happy to be back and realize just how much he missed this. Probably because he always did enjoy being behind a camera. Too bad there wasn't going to be much of that anymore. If he did, all that would be published would be him getting fat and millions of people who didn't know him would be gloating over it. He had mostly accepted the inevitability since he had come, but that doesn't mean he wanted to go through that with strangers. It had taken a lot of courage for him to come psyching himself up for both convincing himself that it wasn't bad and that the large Owen was way larger and people wouldn't judge on that, and to see their other. Did they still like him? Were they with someone else? The thought of them being with someone else almost made him turn back and leave but he was finally there and it was too late to go back. Besides, he was Alejandro the Great, not some pussy wannabe. Taking one last breath and holding it, he walked in.

It was almost a letdown. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen, if there was going to be some mob of people or everyone jumping out and yelling 'surprise!' or something. Now that he was finally in though, he felt better than he had in a while, since he had first been sick and then started to gain a bit of weight. He looked down and patted it slightly. Sure it was ugly and was certainly not a ripped washboard set of abs, but he did grudgingly admit that it did have its own advantage, mainly that it was fun to play with and lay on. After the initial couple weeks of freak-out and depression, he had gotten over it since as it didn't look like it was going anywhere soon, he might as well accept it. Stupid genetics, but at least he still had nice muscles. It was actually a relief to essentially cut cardio and running (other than the minimum necessary) out. After weeks of vomiting and missing it, going on his runs had felt like hell and he just didn't have the energy. Between that and his sudden upsurge in eating after the vomiting period and subsequent weight gain, he just couldn't be bothered. That was okay, he never really liked running in the first place. It was mainly to keep trim but since that worked out so well, there really was no other point in doing it. He switched to powerlifting and it was going well. He had to avoid squats and deadlifts for a while after a near injuring himself, but he greatly improved on the presses, bench, dumbbell lifts, etc. At least the extra food was contributing to other things than flabbiness unlike say Owen. And the jokes of him being so skinny were finally beginning to mainly trickle off which actually felt really good and that he was beginning to belong. He was still the smallest one of course but at the last family reunion a week before, the cousins on mom's side of the family were actually impressed and had fun playing with his newfound belly. A bit too much fun for him and embarrassing, but at the same time really nice since it was better than being overlooked like he wasn't there or mocked. They played games and had a good time and stuffed themselves silly. He had even caused surprise by actually doing well in the food eating contest. Not first, second, or even third, but he astonishingly came in fourth place which was unbelievable. He wouldn't have believed it himself if he hadn't felt his poor stomach close to popping and suffering for who knows how long in intestinal agony.

He came across an assistant who looked familiar although he was a bit ashamed to have absolutely no idea what the guy's name was. The assistant, seeming to pick up on the abrupt confusion since many people forgot, just sighed and lead him to the meeting room. As soon as he was done through medical school, he was going to quit this crappy job with no respect but he was just going to have to keep putting up with it for now. It would be nice though once in a while if someone would just remember his name. Even some of the other assistants had no idea who he was and he worked with them!

"Thank you," Alejandro said to the assistant guy's name he couldn't remember and the guy just sneered and walked off. Okay, that was rude. There were a few other people there: Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, and Noah. Everyone else had yet to arrive. Bridgette and Geoff were bored and spending the time making out. One of the things that had been real and not scripted was Geoff and Bridgette's (cute the first few times and then just disgusting) public displays of affection. At first it was a bit scripted but during the show they had actually become interested in one another and what was real and what was fake blended. And the overly sexual posturing was unfortunately real. It was astonishing how enthusiastic a girl like Bridgette, one who would seem almost puritan in sex with her vegetarianism and save the world ideals, would be with one of the horniest guys Alejandro had ever met, and he had met plenty. Geoff outranked them all. Before falling in love with Bridgette, Geoff with his good looks and his disarmingly charming personality had slept with hordes of ladies. He still did in fact because as deeply in love with each other Bridgette and Geoff were, they had a weird open-ended relationship thing going on where they were granted permission to sleep with someone else and had weird threesomes and other relationship things. Geoff was also so sickeningly straight he paradoxically slept with guys as well because to deprive the world of his skills and beauty would be a sin.

Bridgette was also aroused by watching male on male action. Geoff had told him that once when they were alone and nearly terrified Alejandro when Geoff tried to kiss him. Alejandro slapped Geoff and told him in no uncertain terms to never do that again and he wasn't interested. Geoff just shrugged and said 'sure dude, whatever you want. If you change your mind, you know where to find us.' Geoff was admittedly attractive and Alejandro had wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy for a while. Still, he wasn't going to sleep with Geoff and Bridgette because who knows what diseases Geoff could potentially carry. Bridgette told him at another point of time that she made Geoff be checked out regularly to make sure he was clean and that he had none because Geoff was very careful in that regard, but that wasn't the issue for Alejandro, although that was a relief to hear. Call him old fashioned but Alejandro wanted somebody to love him for him and not just for the sex, although the sex would be fantastic and very nice and he wouldn't turn that down if it was offered. It just wasn't the same for him if he was sleeping with Geoff and or Bridgette (possibly both, he wasn't sure what a threesome or more with them would entail and nor did he want to). He would be aware that it wasn't so much as him bringing them to ecstasy so much as being used as some disposable object. As tempting as the sex would be, he wanted to know he was at least important enough in it that he couldn't just be replaced by somebody else and it being the same. So he politely rejected the offer.

"Hey you," Courtney said as she walked over to him being the first one to notice him. She wasn't quite as insane as she acted on the show but she wasn't far from it either. At least he knew for a fact that she wouldn't actually try to kill people in real life for a million dollars, probably. Now if no one would know, he could realistically see her doing it for real. But at least she wasn't as openly insane as she had appeared and he had always loved her singing voice. She spread her arms open wide and he hugged her. She leaned against him for a moment and the giggled as she pushed away.

"Someone's been eating well lately I see," she said poking his belly. "Good for you." He blushed a little and shuffled his feet.

"So how have you been?" She asked curiously. "Me, I won an award for my phenomenal acting skills of course and I've been getting quite a large quantity of fan mail saying how Duncan sucks for cheating on me and I need to take revenge, stuff like that. It's both flattering and a bit disturbing that people are convinced that I would love an obnoxious pig like that but it must be because of my acting too much in love with him. On the other hand, the death threats I've received are both cleverly brilliant and scary as hell, it is quite impressive." Alejandro smirked.

"Ah, fan mail. I sort through it and just burn the nasty stuff. I got a pretty good bonfire going from all the hate mail and had a wicked party that was awesome. But I can't believe that some people believe some of this shit is real although, there are a number of individuals that are suspiciously divorced from reality. Plus it is incredibly awkward to get 'get well' cards from people who think you're apparently dying when you're just fine. My favorite fan letters I have framed, especially one that totally cusses Jose out for being so horrible to me as a kid. It was actually pretty funny and I had to read it out loud to him. He burned it but I made multiple copies and hid them so I would always remember such a fantastic moment."

"So how are you doing otherwise? I assume something must have happened to cause…you know, that." She ducks under him and squeezes his belly, tickling him. An unfortunate thing was that he was very ticklish when people did that and he groaned in laughter as she tickled him. Suddenly, a harsh voice interrupts them.

"Just what are you doing?" Heather said, coming over. She had been reading a fashion magazine and then she had been interrupted by a laugh she knew only too well and when she looks up, Courtney looked like she was attacking Alejandro. She had to make sure she wasn't killing him or something, especially the or something because Alejandro really was gorgeous.

"What does it look like? I'm tickling him! You wouldn't believe it but he's…" Heather raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked at them and Courtney trailed off as they both looked at her.

"Ticklish hey? That sounds…" Alejandro yelped as Heather leaped at him also tickling him and was scream/laughing his head off as two crazy chicks were seemingly trying to cause death by laughter as they tickled him ferociously. It got so loud that Bridgette and Geoff actually pulled away from ravaging each other to see what the noise was.

"Woah, dude's getting it on," Geoff said breathily as he watched lustfully as Heather and Courtney and Alejandro were all rolling on the floor in a big jumble. Bridgette elbowed him hard and he frowned.

"What?" He whined as he looked back to Bridgette as she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Is sex all you think of? They're not doing that so let's get back to what we're doing." Geoff smirked as he kissed Bridgette.

"I'm not the only one who has sex on the mind my beautiful blonde sexy goddess. You are as obsessive with it as I am, perhaps even more so which would be scary."

"Shut up already," Bridgette said as she licked along the abs and Geoff moaned. Suddenly Geoff felt a poking sensation and he looked up to see Harold.

"Hey, what up?" Geoff said and then hissed as Bridgette touched his lower area and she grinned.

"Gosh, finally! I had to poke you three times before you finally noticed. Stupid over-muscled back." Harold muttered and Geoff grinned proudly.

"Thanks man! Anyhow, what up? We're a bit busy and if I don't soon, Bridgette here will probably explode from need." Bridgette growled at Geoff as he laughed at that and she smacked him up the head for that comment. He was too busy laughing and hard-headed however so it didn't really do much.

"We were hoping you would either stop doing what you're doing or at least take your activity elsewhere where no one can see you. Preferably a soundproofed room as well. You guys are revolting." Noah drawled as he came up beside Harold. "It's also distracting me from writing my doctoral thesis on the rise and fall of the US Empire which I hope to have made into a book like the Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire." Geoff shrugged.

"Okay, okay, see you later. By the way, sounds interesting mind if I read it?"

"No, it's not finished. Besides, I doubt a puny brain like yours would even be able to comprehend it." Geoff frowned, insulted by that remark.

"I'm too dumb to read it? Well no wonder you don't get laid. You're mean and I bet you would suck anyways. Besides, everyone thinks you're gay for Cody because of that sleep-a-thon incident." Noah groaned.

"That stupid sleep-a-thon! Because we fell asleep close together and ended up cuddling together the next day, everyone thinks me and that dweeb Cody are or should be together! I get sick of that stupid fan mail that keeps saying me and Cody should be together or wanting pictures of us as we do the x-rated things you and Bridgette do nearly 24-7! I've sent a few replies back that I am NOT gay, and if I was, especially not for Cody but people ignore me. Me and him have nothing in common!"

"You and who have nothing in common?" They all turned to see Cody who had just walked in and heard them discussing loudly and came over to see what it was.

"You and me! People that still think you and me are gay and absurdly assume we're together." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Oh my, that again. One time of cuddling and next thing you know you're paired off together as soul mates that need to be together forever and ever. I'm not into you, no offense."

"None taken. We have nothing in common and you really aren't all that attractive or smart."

"Yeah…hey wait what?!" Cody yells as Noah just walks off. "What do you mean by that? Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you!" Cody ran after Noah who was already bored with them all leaving just Harold, Bridgette, and Geoff standing there.

"Okay, that was weird," Geoff said.

"Yeah. Let's go elsewhere," Bridgette said, tugging on the pink jacket and Geoff grinned.

"Right behind ya babe."

After tickling him mercilessly, they all were breathing heavily and a temporary truce was informally declared, only because Courtney and Heather were too tired to tickle him anymore. Alejandro was especially relieved as his chest and diaphragm really hurt from laughing so hard that he had worried about dying from too much laughter which would be a sad, sad way to go. Wiping a hand across her forehead, Heather finally managed to stop laughing and looked at him.

"Oh hey, something looks different about you," she said. "Did you get a haircut?" That sent Courtney into a fresh gale of laughter who had finally been beginning to calm down and Heather looked around confusedly. "What?" she said. "Tell me what's so funny."

"That's…haha, not-haha, what's different silly," Courtney said before continuing to giggle. Heather looked at her like Courtney was possessed because it was so out of character for this extreme bout of laughter. Alejandro gave a hoarse bark of laughter as well before wincing. They sure had given him an unexpected painful workout of his laugh ability.

"Well, I have gotten a haircut recently," Alejandro started, touching his shortened hair. "But that is not the only thing. I have gotten a little…bigger lately." Heather's mouth widened a little and she smirked.

"Oh that. I wasn't sure if you wanted that mentioned but now that you've brought it up, I had noticed. Kind of hard not to really but please don't take that statement in a bad way. It's just that after spending months filming and you having been all tan and buff earlier, it's just different. You don't mind do you?" Alejandro shrugged a bit and was startled when Heather reached out and patted it through his shirt. Laughing at his freaked out expression, she withdrew.

"Sorry if I overstepped any bounds. I just couldn't resist, you know? I was once fat myself and never felt comfortable with it. You wouldn't believe the pressure on a girl to be thin. If it's bad for guys, it's horrendous for girls to be thin. The media says if you aren't a certain body figure, thin, you aren't attractive at all and people constantly made fun of me all through middle school and early high school. It was so bad I almost once killed myself deliberately and a couple times accidentally by doing some very dangerous things in starving myself. So the fact that you finally let yourself be yourself is wonderful." Alejandro felt guilty because Heather seemed to be assuming that he was okay with this, well he was now but she should have seen him earlier, but she thought that he had an actual choice in the matter and chose to be this way.

"That's….something Heather. But I didn't choose to be this way. It just kind of happened. In fact, my entire family is delighted with this because in an ironic contrast, they pride on being big and are totally fine with it. I had actually been mocked for a long time for being too "skinny" for them, not too fat. Something just happened and I lost control and…well…you know." Alejandro gestured vaguely and Heather looked vaguely disappointed for a moment before composing her face.

"Oh, okay then. Either way, it's a nice change and your family has good taste. And I really like your belly. It adds character and you're even sexier, in my opinion. Much more…approachable and cute." She blushed. "Yeah, I'm just going to go before I embarrass myself any further since I know you don't…well, you are still adorable." She goes and leaves and Courtney grins at him. Confused, he looks at her.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I know news that is sure to make you happy," Courtney said, still grinning.

"Really?"

"What is tall, pointy, and green?" Courtney asked. Alejandro raised his eyebrows at this.

"An elf?" he asked, not quite sure. Courtney looked shocked for a moment before giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Uh, no that wasn't the answer but…" she trailed off as a hand placed itself on Alejandro's shoulder and a deep voice interrupted.

"Well, what have we here?" Alejandro looked up to see those blue eyes that had appeared in his dreams ever since the show had ended and they had left.

"Duncan…" he whispered and Courtney took the time to leave the two of them alone. Duncan grinned, the smile stretching across his face.

"Hey, how you doing?" Duncan was still smiling and Alejandro felt a heat spread through him. It had been months since he had seen Duncan with not a single phone call, email, or any correspondence that at least made it clear he was still alive. Before he knew what was happening, his hand came out and slapped Duncan extremely hard on the right side of his face. Duncan went reeling and almost fell over from the force of the unexpected blow and Alejandro looked at his still upraised hand in surprise and then over at Duncan. Then he used his other hand and slapped him on the other side of the face as well, this time deliberately. Blood was dribbling from Duncan's mouth slightly and Duncan was clutching his mouth in pain.

"Whaf the thuck?" He garbled. "Whaf wa that for?" Alejandro glared at him harshly.

"You suck, that's why. You broke up with me and then never contacted me afterwards. By the way, I never got a reason why and you think you can just come up and say 'hey' as if nothing happened? How dare you."

"Alejandro…" Duncan started but he laughed as he turned around.

"I thought it was going to be hard coming back, since you were going to be here and all. In fact, it's fantastic. I get to tell you exactly how I feel about you. You are nothing but a no good, low down, arrogant, punk wannabe who can't commit to anything. At first I was upset you left me but seeing you again reminds me of how much it had hurt asshole. You left without a backwards glance after saying you loved me. What had changed? Did you ever mean it? Do you ever mean anything? I have no idea, I'm not even sure who you really are. You act the part of juvenile delinquent very well in Total Drama but you and I both know you have never once been to juvie or done most of the stuff. You told me that yourself it was just a role you were playing. You act in love with those girls Gwen and Courtney, have fans in bloody combat over it and you aren't interested in either. Did you act when you told me you liked me, that you loved me? Was it all a joke to you that I loved you? You're disgusting."

"I'm sorry," Duncan said plaintively and Alejandro rolled his eyes, his back still to Duncan.

"Oh, you're SORRY. Well, that makes a big load of difference doesn't it? I was absolutely miserable when you left and then I got sick. Where were you as I was throwing up pretty much every bloody day? I needed you and you weren't there and I never once received anything from you. As far as I can tell, it looks like you didn't even miss me at all, in fact you look better than ever."

"Better than ever?" Duncan said, his voice getting a bit of that cocky swagger back that Alejandro loved. Although he wasn't looking at him, Alejandro was fairly sure Duncan had that smirk on his face, the one that somehow conveyed both utterly adorable and seductive sexiness at the same time. Alejandro steeled himself not to look as Duncan came closer and wrapped his arms around him. If he looked, he would fall for it again, over and over. He couldn't let that happen and he removed Duncan off him, closing his eyes not to look.

"Stop that, you don't get to touch me. You lost that right when you left." Duncan sighed as he stepped away.

"I missed you too, I'm really sorry." Alejandro shrugged.

"Why'd you do it? Just out of curiosity, although I'm probably not going to believe you. I just want to know what your ridiculous shitty rationale was to not only unceremoniously dump me but then not even bothering to contact. I was unhappy that you dumped me, but I was devastated that you left. We could have remained friends, I would have been fine with that."

"But I wasn't," Duncan started and Alejandro whirled around, fire flashing in his eyes. Duncan backpedalled, stepping backward as he made placating gestures.

"That's not what it sounds like. I meant, I couldn't remain just friends with you. Not after what we shared. You were something special and unique and I couldn't just look at you as a friend." Alejandro couldn't help himself, he felt giddy and happy at what Duncan said. Duncan thought it was special, that the relationship they had was important. Shaking his head, Alejandro tried to chase the hope rising through him away. Duncan had still left him and was a liar. He didn't mean a word he said, ever. At best, he might be credited for meaning it at the moment he said it, but invariably the sentiment changed. And that was assuming he ever told the truth or even knew what that was.

"If it was so special, I'm even more confused. Why'd you leave if it was so great? I've wracked my mind trying to figure out what it was that I had done wrong that would be bad enough to necessitate you leaving me and I couldn't think of anything, unless you never loved me in the first place. That must be so don't tell such lies that it meant something to you. Stop dancing around and tell the truth or I'm going. Duncan was running his hands through his mohawk, a nervous habit of his. Alejandro raised his eyebrows impatiently and Duncan gave a hacking sound. Coughing and clearing his throat, he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"It's going to sound stupid…"

"No more stupid than you already are," Alejandro said harshly and Duncan winced.

"Okay, sure. I guess I was bit scared of commitment, at least to another person. Such intense feelings, they were overwhelming and while it was great at first, it started to become too overbearing and strong. The weight of them was crushing me and I was getting paranoid that you were eventually going to find someone else and leave me. I mean, why were you with me? You were beautiful, talented, incredibly sexy, and perfect in every way. What do I have? I mean, I guess I'm good at acting but that's really it. I'm decent at school but not certainly not the smartest, I'm not particularly strong , especially compared to you, I don't even know who I am most of the time. You always seem to know who you are and were proud of it and I've always been envious of that. Plus there are many who seem to be convinced that I am with Gwen or Courtney. I guess I'm a bit of a coward not to say straight out that I don't like either of them and that it was all only pretend but I was again scared of you leaving for someone better looking or more suited to you."

"I'm far from perfect," Alejandro muttered as he looked at the ground at Duncan's feet, unable to look at him.

"You're closer than I am," Duncan said with complete truthfulness. Alejandro shifted a little.

"Well, I guess that's true, compared to you anyhow." Alejandro's voice was muffled from repressed unshed tears. He was not going to cry. He wasn't. "But you should have seen me shortly after you left. One of the darkest times in my life and compounded with that horrible bizarre sickness. I wanted to die, I really did. I was wasting away and everything hurt. I looked for you and you weren't there." He broke and started crying. Well, damn it.

"I'm so, so fucking sorry," Duncan said, his voice breaking as well as he pulled Alejandro against him. "I thought it had been for the best, that you were free to find someone who is more worthy and deserving of your love than I am. I wanted to see you or hear your voice every day and it was hard not to. I forced myself to do it because in order for you to be convinced to move on to something better as you should, I had to do a complete break. But you wouldn't believe how much it hurt, it hurt so much. The only way I got through it was telling myself you were better off and happier without me, that you had already found someone else. I mean, it is you. You could easily pick up anyone that you wanted. If I had known what it was going to do to you, I wouldn't have done it, but I hadn't. I had been so convinced…so convinced you could easily live without me."

"Well, that is one hell of a fucking wrong assumption. One so catastrophically, cataclysmically, to the infinite power multiplied by the mass of the universe divided by zero wrong. I fucking needed you. I didn't want anyone else, I wanted you."

"I know."

"Do you? Has it sunken into your puny skull that I needed you?"

"Yes, I know. There is so much I feel that I don't know what to say. Guilt, remorse, self-loathing, wanting to kill myself, there is no words to say. There is only the very inadequate I'm sorry which doesn't mean much of anything, in what I'm trying to convey. I'm sorry, I really am, but I've told you that already. I can only hope that you realize that but I understand if you don't."

"Truthfully, I'm starting to believe you despite the objections posed by my brain or heart. Tell me, should I believe them or you?"

"Whichever you think is best. Of course I am hoping you would forgive me. If I was you, I wouldn't though. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did. With the best of intentions, I really screwed everything up didn't I? The sad thing was, I thought it was for the best for both of us, I really did. It almost seems worse to do it for the right reasons than the wrong reasons. At least the wrong ones are understandably wrong while there is nothing and no one to blame but myself for doing it for the right reasons that lead to such suffering and pain." Alejandro raised his eyes off the ground for the first time to look at Duncan's face. Big fat tears were dropping from his eyes and his entire face was grimacing in remembered pain. This convinced Alejandro more than anything Duncan had said, although the statements made moments prior were winning him over, that this was real and that Duncan was genuinely suffering. No one could fake the amount of emotion that Duncan was portraying or utter such mournful cries that sent chills up his spine. Reaching out, he crushed Duncan against him and they sobbed together, all thoughts of decorum and appearance gone. Pressed together, they cried out the pain, hurt, and the bad feelings being separated had caused until they were gone.

Later, they eventually pulled apart, their clothes wet and sticky from tears and sweat. Eyes now dry, they dabbed at faces, looking at each other through the corner of their eyes. Duncan broke the silence first.

"So…what now and where does that leave us?" Duncan asked in a soft voice. He tried again but he couldn't. He lost most of his voice in that sob fest so he settled for staying quiet. Alejandro paused and looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to get back together, or not?" Duncan asked, praying for the strength to accept either answer.

"I don't know," Alejandro said honestly. "You really hurt me," Alejandro raised his hand to cut off protests.

"Yes, I know you're sorry. Really, truly sorry and it was all a mistake. However, the reason I must hesitate to taking you back is how quickly you decided to remove yourself from the equation, without even discussing your worries with me first. The fact that you immediately jumped to thinking I would so quickly and easily get over you is disturbing and says you are unsure about my own commitment or you see me as some sort of whore who sleeps with everyone. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know," Duncan said shamefacedly. "I don't think you're a whore who'd sleep with people for free. But I had thought you deserved better than I who could give you themselves. At times, I am not quite sure if I even have a self to give which is part of the problem."

"You must have a self to give if you can understand and reflect on the concept of being," Alejandro said looking at Duncan. "You wouldn't even bother otherwise if you don't have a self. At least, I don't think so. Why are we talking about this anyways? Kiss me and say you have no self afterwords." Duncan was still hesitating so Alejandro made the choice for him, grabbing Duncan's wrists and planted his lips on Duncan's. They were unyielding for a moment and then Duncan responded. Opening his mouth, he let Alejandro in making thrumming noises of enjoyment as Alejandro explored the dark cavern he missed. Pulling back a moment, Alejandro grinned and smirked.

"Bet you missed that, didn't you?" Duncan grinned a little, his eyes already dilated in desire as he stared back.

"Fuck yes, you have no idea."

"Do you have a self?" Alejandro asked tauntingly. Duncan looked startled for a moment as a comprehending expression came over his self.

"I…yes, I guess I do. I feel…feel…." He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think on it. Alejandro just chuckled and patted Duncan on the head.

"Don't bother hurting yourself, I get it."

"So are you still mad at me?" Duncan asked, worried and Alejandro sighed.

"No, I'm not. You just better tell me next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time," Duncan boasted, although his eyes were very serious. "I swear it."

"Don't swear on things you can't control," Alejandro replied.

"I love you, more than anyone can bear."

"Heaven knows why but I love you too," Alejandro said and Duncan relaxed, a huge smile coming on his face with that statement. He knew for a fact now that Alejandro had forgiven him because that phrase was Alejandro-speak for 'I love you more than words can say and I'm yours forever'. It was his thing and Alejandro had always said it whenever they ended a conversation when they had been together for that brief period of time. He had missed that. Just as Duncan was leaning in to continue getting reacquainted with his buddy and other half of his whole, a loudspeaker announcement buzzed.

"Will all Total Drama contestants please go to the room marked meeting room 1? Repeat, will all Total Drama contestant go to the rooms marked meeting room 1?" Duncan just sighed and Alejandro just smirked at him.

"Well, that's too bad. Shall we go good sir?"

"We shall indeed." They causally linked hands slightly together but not so close that anyone can tell they were holding, and walked down the hall coming across some others as they filed into meeting room 1. Inside, Chris was waiting for them, a bright smile on his face.

"Hi guys! Aren't you all excited? We're going to do another season, and it's going to be more epic than ever!" They all groaned in unison because although it really wasn't as bad in actuality as watching the show made it seem, it was still tiring and humiliating and Chris really did seem to thrive on other people's misery and his vanity. It was also still a lot of work even with stunt doubles and special effects because they really did do most of the stunts and actions themselves except the very most dangerous. Not to mention that the studio was almost as cheap as the running jokes about it being cheap.

"Aww guys, don't be like that. Your fans demand it and you're going to face the suck-I mean newbies that are going to be competing at Camp Wawanakwa in the brief season and then join together in one big epic brawl to the death-finish, whatever."

"Fuck the fans," Noah said and Chris sighed.

"Geez, teenagers these days and their vulgar language. Thank goodness we're not going live right now or I'd, and therefore you, would be in trouble since it's never nice to insult the people who give you your job, even if you think there a bunch of losers like you guys. Just kidding about you guys being losers, for the most part. Although…"

"Just get on with it," Chef said interrupting as he came out. "We don't want to stand here all day." Chris huffed.

"Alright, alright. Geez, and I even had a dramatic inspirational speech all planned out for you rotten bunch of ingrates, why do I even bother…so yeah, that was my big announcement. New season, required barring very extraneous circumstances to participate in, more dirt you guys are going to tell about yourselves or what we tell you to say. But the studio thought it would be a good idea to throw you a little treat and so here we all are. Enjoy it." Chris pointed to the dining table and Owen got tears in his eyes at the beautiful sight. A long table piled with stacks and stacks of food, of all different variety. Ham, Eggs, Turkey, Sandwiches, Biscuits, Icecream, Pizza, Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, Soups, Grapes, Watermelons, Cake, a whole big mish-mosh of things that seemed to have no real order or reason for placement, but all very good nonetheless. Owen ran for it right away, and it wasn't long before the others followed suit, Alejandro leading the way along with Duncan and then the others. Whatever the stupidity, ridiculousness, and sometimes outright cruelty that this show perpetrates, at least when it gives prizes, it gives prizes. Owen was already throwing everything he could onto a plate (or rather, six of them) and carefully balancing them made his way to the tables where he dug in as fast as he could which was very fast although by this point they were all used to it, even if the sight was very unpleasant still. Just give him a wide enough berth of space and the food won't hopefully rain on you, most of the time anyways. Duncan was amazed at the amount Alejandro got as well which nearly rivaled Owen's although he definitely ate a lot more cleanly than Owen.

"Woah, pretty hungry huh?" They heard Noah who had been sitting a few seats away, snort in derision.

"Hmph, no wonder you got fat, you eat like a pig." Others who were just sitting down turned to look the opposite way quickly although eyes definitely darted back. Alejandro sat in shock, stunned. While he shouldn't have been surprised, it was Noah after all and he loved insulting people in that droll sarcastic tone of his, it took him off guard since almost nobody else really cared and brought back his fear of being mocked and derided. Tears pricked his eyes a little and he got up, starting to leave. Duncan stood up as well and marched over and yanked Noah out of his seat.

"What's that little man? You want to say something bad about other people? Go on, do it again, I dare you."

"Get your dirty paws off me you bumbling buffoon, this shirt had just been cleaned." Duncan's mouth dropped open in shock. Geoff whistled and everyone was looking at the scene intently, even Chris and Chef who could never resist drama and gossip.

"What, cat got your tongue? Or are the tiny wheels in your brain stuck from dust since it has never been used?"

"You-" Duncan started and Noah shrugged.

"Yeah I'm me but what about you? I'm sure you common every day has been at least knows more than mono-syllabic sentences." Duncan growled and shook Noah.

"How dare you," he hissed and Noah laughed.

"What are you going to do?" That threw Duncan a loop for a second. Noah saw that he had and smirked.

"You aren't going to do anything are you? You wouldn't dream of it in front of so many witnesses, picking on a person who can't physically harm you or your boy toy. Besides, you'd feel guilty and terrible about it. I'm not scared of you." Alejandro walked over, the tears drying as anger took over. While it was reasonable to make fun of him, not nice but reasonable because indeed he unfortunately was, he would not stand Noah making fun of Duncan as well.

"Duncan might not hit you," Alejandro says. "But I will." With one pulled back punch he snapped Noah's head back and Noah sagged and fell to the floor when Duncan dropped him. "Oops," Alejandro said. "Didn't mean to knock him out, that was a bit too hard."

"Well, it'll keep his damn mouth shut for a while," Geoff said. "I mean I try to be nice but the first thing out of his mouth is how stupid I and everyone else are." No one was really sad or upset that Noah was silenced and was actually a bit of a relief. He wasn't the most fun person to be around and all that ever came out of his mouth was generally either insulting or bitingly sarcastic and insulting. The only ones who could normally stand him were Eva, Izzy, Sierra, Courtney, and Lindsay who generally had no idea what he was saying most of the time anyways. Now although Heather was often quite creative in insulting and tearing people down as well as was Courtney, there was something different with Noah that made it more cutting and dangerous. But since Noah was unconscious, Chris just sighed and pulled out his pager.

"Yeah, med staff? We got one unconscious, knocked out by one hell of a punch I tell you. It was beautiful. What was that? Oh, uh, that was static. Just come and do something with him so bye now," Chris clicked off quickly. "So, uh, carry on. I will just…you know…" he trailed off, ending with a shrug. Everyone looked around before shrugging and returning to their conversations. Alejandro started to walk away but Duncan caught him by the arm.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked concerned. Alejandro shrugged a little.

"Out, fresh air, stuff, you know."

"Don't let what he said bother you."

"It's true though."

"Well, he's just an egghead. I mean, have you seen the shape of his head?" Duncan said grinning. Alejandro laughed after a look over at the unconscious Noah who was being picked up by two guys carrying a structure.

"Heh, he is," Alejandro said, snorting a little.

"Hey guys," Gwen said coming over. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Duncan said as they all sat back down. Gwen sat down and looked at the differences in the amounts of food they all have, Alejandro having by far the largest portion which was probably two and a half times as much as Duncan and Gwen's put together and Duncan was no slouch of an eater either.

"Woah, you sure do eat a lot now." She said, in a rather surprised voice.

"Yep, that he does," Duncan said throwing an arm around Alejandro in an almost seemingly casual and unplanned manner, although the slight tension belied that. Alejandro raised his eyes to Duncan's and lifted an eyebrow and Duncan grinned cheekily and made an 'it's nothing' gesture and Alejandro rolled his eyes. Such a liar but he leaned in and cuddled closer to Duncan, enjoying the feel of someone's body heat against him.

"Aww, you guys are cute. I never did get why you guys broke up." Gwen said frowning at that. She was the only one as far as they knew, although they suspected Heather and Courtney figured it out or got pieces of the puzzle, that knew they had even been dating and then had broken up. Gwen was one of Duncan's closest friends and Duncan had kind of a big mouth. She found out before Alejandro did what Duncan planned to do which had made Alejandro dislike her for a while, particularly in the immediate aftermath and had ignored all her calls and apologies, but he was over that. It wasn't her fault after all and she had nothing to do with it. In fact, she had tried to get Duncan to take his head out of his ass and go seek Alejandro out and grovel for forgiveness. He ignored her as did Alejandro and she often threw her hands up in the air muttering 'men' as she left every time she argued with Duncan about it. At least they finally were back together.

"It was something stupid." Alejandro said between a mouthful of hamburger which he had picked up and started eating. It was actually really good and even better than it looked which was wow. The studio really did pull out all the stops for once. Too bad it was probably never going to happen again so he was just going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"No doubt," Gwen said and laughed at the dirty look Duncan sent her. "You know it's true. You're great and all but once you set your mind on something, you do it even if it no longer makes any sense and are stubborn as a mule banging its head against rocks." Duncan glowered as both Gwen and Alejandro laughed at that.

"Let's just not talk about that. It was a mistake, we all know it was a mistake. Can we just move on now?"

"Sure," said Alejandro.

"But what happened?" Gwen asked.

"Can it woman, that's only between me and him." Gwen looked at Alejandro hopefully but he just gave a shrug and resumed eating and Gwen sighed as she continued on her own meal. Well that just sucked. She spent months trying to reason with Duncan in various ways to get back with Alejandro or move on since he had been miserable without him, and now that they were back together, they were still going to remain tight-lipped about it. It wasn't technically her business but they made it her business when they went on the idiocy train and refused to talk to each other and she lost two really close gay buddies. They could at least tell her what the ridiculous reason was although since it was Duncan, it probably reeked of impulsiveness and ill thought out reasoning since he never did plan things out all the way. Ah well, it doesn't really matter.

"By the way, are you still dating Trent?" Alejandro asked, cutting his chicken into pieces. Old habits die hard and he was in the presence of others' company so he wasn't going to tear into it like he did at home, although he greatly wanted to smelling it.

"Nah, me and Trent broke up a while ago, mutually. No screaming or fighting and we're still friends which is awesome. He's dating Courtney right now."

"Weird, Courtney never mentioned that when I spoke with her," Alejandro said contemplatively. "Are you dating anyone now?"

"Why, you interested?" Gwen said jokingly which caused Alejandro to stare and Duncan to do a spit take which spilled on Alejandro's hand as he choked.

"Eww, gross, do it at Gwen next time," Alejandro said when Duncan got his breathing back under control.

"I seriously hope you weren't serious," Duncan told Gwen, still a bit stunned.

"Hah, I wasn't. You guys are my friends but not my type. I mean, I like guys who are straight. What's the point if they're only into other dudes, even if they're total eye-candy. But seriously, I actually do have a boyfriend that I started dating recently."

"Really? Who?" Duncan asked interested and a bit relieved when he saw Gwen wasn't trying to steal his boy. He loved her but heaven help the person who ever attempted that. He spent too long without his other half already and he was never going to do that again.

"You wouldn't believe it but DJ." They all looked over to where DJ was who was conversing with Leshawna and Bridgette about cute fluffy animals.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't but it makes sense. I mean look at those huge biceps, broad chest, and ripped abs and although a bit of a momma's boy he's pretty decent, not to mention his cooking. It really is fantastic. Plus with you being an artist and him thinking about wildlife conservation or game warden or stuff like that, it goes together pretty well. I'm glad for you both." Alejandro frowned a little as Duncan said it, especially because of the first part. He was all for Gwen and DJ but he did not like the comparison that had been drawn up of DJ's body. DJ really was exceedingly muscular and the only acting actor who had been much of a competition looks wise. Otherwise Alejandro had outshone Geoff, Justin, and Duncan who came closest in muscle size for the guys. But now…well, he was still strong, very much so. In fact after some minor setbacks and recovery from his depression era, he broke all his records in everything but cardio and continued to make progressive gains in mass. It just wasn't the only thing and ironically used to be one of his pride and joys. But why did Duncan bring up the abs? Duncan looked over and saw Alejandro who was sighing a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned all of a sudden. Alejandro shrugged listlessly.

"Nothing, nothing, just nothing. Not feeling well, that's all."

"No, come on tell me. We don't lie to each other," Duncan said frustrated.

"You mentioned abs," Alejandro spat out. Duncan raised his eyebrows at that.

"So?" he asked confused.

"You were complimenting DJ, a little too much. And then you bring abdominals up."

"I don't follow where you're going with this." Duncan was beyond confused now.

"Am I…too fat for you? I mean, I'm not as I was before. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it if you aren't and just because we were together before doesn't require us to be together now if you don't want to be."

"And you say I'm the stupid one. No, I don't care. If I had, you'd definitely have known about it by now. I like you for you whether you look one way or the other. I liked you then and I like you now and I'll like you in the future even if you looked like Owen or worse. But if you want to know a secret, I actually like the way you look now. You aren't so…arrogant and superior, even towards me nor so shallow. You were a bit obsessive then that at times I wondered…anyways, aren't you the one who told me I was stupid for having no sense of self? The same is applicable to you since a perfect body, even if it was gorgeous and lovely, is not the same as you. You don't need perfect abs or whatever. I just want you." Duncan flushed a little in embarrassment, and became really embarrassed when Gwen gave a clap. Alejandro looked thunder-stricken for a moment before smiling.

"I guess you're right. So you truly don't mind?"

"Again, no I don't. In fact, I prefer it. You look so...adorably cute," Duncan said, grinning as he poked Alejandro in the tummy. "So nice and squishy, it really is a big difference between how hard you were before. It makes you more warm, receptive, and probably even better of a pillow. Plus, it's uber-manly. Boys may have perfect abs but real manly men have a body that befits them, massive mass and a big manly gut." Blushing, Alejandro gave a grin. Rubbing his gut, he grinned at Duncan.

"So you like this then? Well lucky for you it's going to get even bigger soon and you'll be able to touch it whenever you want." Alejandro saw that Duncan was happy to hear that. He was very happy because Alejandro with that sort of body type was definitely heavenly. Not to mention all the things they could do…

Conversation drifted off for a while as they concentrated on eating and then when Gwen and Duncan were finished, encouraging and cheering Alejandro on. Alejandro only started lagging around the 5th or 6th plate having consumed a number of burgers, chicken, pizza, ham, and was finishing off with a big bowl of ice cream. Duncan was rubbing Alejandro's belly soothingly as he sweet talked Alejandro into yet another bite.

"There you go," "you're almost done," "it's real good," So close now", "Please, for me?" were examples of this and eventually the ice cream was finished and Alejandro gave a moan. Although Gwen did not lust for them, she definitely found the sight both cute and erotic as Duncan massaged Alejandro's stuffed belly which looked ready to pop and forcing his shirt partway up. Duncan was massaging and feeling it, loving the heft and feel. Okay, Alejandro felt nice before with those abs and traditionally Duncan had found that attractive but now, now this was way better. How both soft and hard and solid and just…there it felt. A stability Duncan always craved. He gave an even wider smile when Alejandro gave an exceptionally huge belch that surpassed the others before and Owen's in magnitude.

"BUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPP," it went on for what seemed like ages and at the end, everyone was looking. Alejandro was especially embarrassed but Duncan loved it since it was exactly what a real man should be. His Alejandro was no sissy boy.

"Oh man…urrrrrpp…so stuffed." Duncan continued massaging and Alejandro squirmed and moved closer.

"There's nothing wrong, it's how it should be."

"Oof…it's funny. But everyone in my family digs this as well. And so do you, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather. I trust all of you guys. Could I have been wrong all this time? Were all my efforts at having the perfect body before in vain because of paranoia of how other people would view me? What do they even matter? Only my own opinion mattered and once people became real friends here, their opinions as well."

"Yes," Duncan said noncommittally as he pushed down extremely hard and Alejandro gave another loud but mere aftershock burp. Gwen got up at some point and joined DJ, Courtney and Heather came over to coo over and congratulate on the happy couple getting back together, Bridgette and Geoff congratulated them in their own 'special' way (getting a bag of various types of condoms, lube, and sex toys which almost gave Duncan a heart attack upon opening) after getting it from their room, some more congratulations from Leshawna and Tyler, and soon the event was over and everybody leaving.

"Okay, you guys can leave now," Chris said to Alejandro and Duncan who were among the last few left, not counting Noah who was still in the nursing center, Eva having gone to the gym, and Izzy doing who knows what.

"Okay," Duncan said. "Hey Al, think you can get up?" Alejandro groaned.

"Only you may call me Al. But I think so, just help me up a little." With Duncan's help, Alejandro managed to get up despite the heaviness his body felt in the need to digest that feast.

"See you later," Duncan said and Chris gave a thumbs up as he left. Duncan and Alejandro hobbled to Duncan's car.

"What about my car?" Alejandro asked, his vision swimming.

"We'll get it later. Right now, you need a long rest." Duncan helped him into the car and buckled, with quite a bit of trouble, Alejandro in and got in the driver's seat himself. "I'm taking you to my house."

Alejandro stayed the night with Duncan in his own apartment and the next morning, Duncan went and picked up Alejandro's car after calling his friend Fang to drive him over there. When Duncan said Fang, Alejandro's eyebrows rose up.

"Fang? What type of name is that?" Duncan shrugged.

"Don't know. Quiet type of guy but solid, you'll like him I believe." Duncan was right about that because although Fang didn't say much, he was respectful, courteous, and giver of a big bro hug as he headlocked him and whispered outside Duncan's earshot that if Alejandro hurt Duncan, Fang would come and twist his head right off. That wasn't much of an exaggeration because Fang was ginormous, his big body corded with bulging muscle that rivaled even some of his cousins who were among the largest people Alejandro ever seen. After that lovely threat and much head-shaking in agreement, Fang let go of him and gave a small smile and a wink as he took Duncan out and Alejandro rubbed his neck. Well, it was a good thing he planned to be staying around. Wherever Duncan found that guy, he was glad that Fang-whatever his real name is-is on Duncan's side.

"So where'd you meet Fang?" Alejandro asked Duncan. Duncan shrugged, as he twirled his straw around in his drink.

"I found him beat up and wounded in a back alley. I knew some first aid training from my mom when she was alive and took care of him until the ambulance could come and took six guys to move him. Anyways when he recovered, he apparently got a description and tracked me down. It sure was a surprise when one day my doorbell rings and I open it to find an essentially 7 foot tall giant of a man standing on your doorstep. Naturally at first I was scared but he said he had a 'life debt' to owe me or something and ever since I couldn't get rid of him. Eventually I just accepted it and you could call him my personal bodyguard. It's actually really neat and nobody messes with Fang. Of course, he can be a bit overprotective and no doubt he threatened extreme and grevious bodily harm on you. I think he's just itching for the chance to do it to someone."

"Where does he live?"

"Not really quite sure. I don't really think he has a home so I don't know where he goes when he goes off at night. Sometimes he stays here though."

"He's not going to kill me in my sleep right?" Alejandro asked half-jokingly, half-serious. He definitely did not want that to happen.

"No, not unless I told him to. He's a very good boy."

"That just makes me feel so much better."

Another month passed and Alejandro, Duncan, and Fang all got to see a lot of each other. It was nearly impossible to find Duncan without Fang lurking somewhere nearby although he at least waited outside while Duncan and him were eating. They weren't quite sure what he did then and in any case, it was probably better not to. Fang no longer threatened Alejandro verbally every time he came over and seemed more relaxed to have him around Duncan although any time there was a sudden action, Fang instantly tensed up. Sometimes it was a surprise when he did that since they had gotten so used to having him there and him almost never saying a word, they occasionally forgot he was even there, he was so still. Alejandro and Duncan were getting along splendidly and were very much in love, going to see movies, take walks, discuss things of interest, and so forth. Duncan's shadow guard of course came along on all of those because he almost never once let Duncan go anywhere unaccompanied and it was a joke between the two wondering just what century Fang had come from. However, it was tolerated since Fang never said much except when he was threatening somebody and he became protective of Alejandro as well which was very weird since he had always been so independent. However, his belly had gotten even bigger and walking was becoming too much work which was weird. Although he would never run a marathon ever again, even though Alejandro did not see much of a point in that anyways and could care less, he was shocked because up until then he had almost complete mobility. Now at the most random times he got winded and needed help from either Duncan, Fang, or both which was weird. It got to the point that Duncan took matters into his own hands.

"I'm taking you to the doctor and that's final," Duncan said out of the blue while they were sitting and eating breakfast.

"But-"

"No buts this time. I know it's bothering you, it's bothering me too. You've gained weight even more rapidly than you or I expected and it's causing difficulties, but it's not that alone. It's just that you always seem so tired now, even more than you should be. This started to happen even earlier than the sudden 10 pounds you somehow put on this week so we're going and that's final." Alejandro opened his mouth but shut it when Fang fixed him a look. Although Fang also assisted Alejandro now, he would still follow Duncan's command one way or the other and Alejandro had no intention of being dragged to the doctor by Fang.

"Oh alright, let's just go." He got up and winced, a pain in his leg. There were all these weird aches and pains now with no discernible source and he was always hungry. His strange food cravings had gotten worse and he was really beginning to like the taste of salmon cranberry crouton salt pizza. He even had difficulty exercising now at times as he came short of breath even on sets that were normally easy. Maybe it was time to see the doctor.

It didn't take too long to set an appointment. Possibly because the sight of Fang convinced the receptionist really quickly to find them a slot and they only had to wait a few short minutes before Dr. Batchelder came out and saw him. They took him to the examining room and did the normal height measuring and weight standard tests. He hummed, looking at the results.

"230 pounds," he said and looked Alejandro up and down. "Not good at all but I've seen worse. At least you're still in fairly good shape, considering you put on over 45 pounds since a visit a year ago according to these charts. Anyways, you say you're having pains and aches? Trouble breathing and weird food cravings?" Alejandro nodded and the doctor thought a moment.

"I just have to confirm you're not on any medication right?" Alejandro gave him an insulted look and the doctor shrugged.

"I just had to ask. It could potentially be a hormonal endocrine imbalance…I'm going to need you to pee in this cup, if you can." Alejandro gave a disgusted look as he unzipped his pants and did his business. That was absolutely humiliating. The Doctor Batchelder took it and said he'd be back in a little while. Duncan came back and waited with him for the doctor to come back.

"Fang is occupied elsewhere," Duncan said before Alejandro could even open his mouth to ask. Shrugging, Alejandro settled back down and they waited in silence until the doctor came back.

"There was something….odd about the results." The doctor said. "Do you mind if we do an x-ray?" He lead them down to the wing with the x-rays and had Duncan wait outside while the machine took pictures and when they were printed, Batchelder looked at them interested.

"I see," he said.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked worried now.

"Well, in a few months you're going to have babies," the doctor said bluntly. Alejandro looked at him for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

"You're joking right? Men can't have babies. They don't even have the parts to." The doctor kept a leveled look on Alejandro and the laughter died down under the weight of the gaze.

"Ordinarily, yes it is true that human males cannot be impregnated. However in some certain rare cases, very rare, there are certain ones that have the capability to carry them and it seems you're one of them. You are carrying twins apparently."

"But…how exactly do they…come out?" Alejandro asked concerned.

"Well, I can't say what they did before because there is a reason why it's so rare for males to carry babies and those that did often died during childbirth because of that very thing, but today we could do the same thing we do for women and take them out by caesarean."

"It's safe right?" The doctor shrugged.

"I can't say but I assume it would be as safe for you as it is for other women."

"Well, that's…uh, unexpected to say the least. I mean, I'm pregnant and male. But it does explain what happened earlier?"

"Earlier?" Batchelder echoed.

"Yeah, starting around 6 months ago, I was throwing up every day, continuously. I thought I was dying but it eventually stopped finally. And it also explains the weird cravings for chocolate and salmon cranberry crouton salt pizza."

"Salmon cranberry crouton salt pizza? That sounds awful," the doctor said.

"No, actually it's surprisingly good although that might be my pregnancy hormones talking. I'm also very horny all the time."

"Uh..that doesn't seem very relative to you being pregnant."

"I guess. But everything makes sense now! Between the unavoidable weight gain, the obsession with food, the odd aches and pains…and here I thought I was going mad or that I was suffering from a very serious disease. This feels so much better. So, uh, did you see how far along the little things are?"

"Around 7 or 8 months, I assume they're going to want to come soon. I'm not a baby doctor although I know a good obstetrician. I'll right it down for you. Name of Dr. Lannister. He's very nice and friendly. If you want I could give him a call, warn him he might eventually have a patient who's going to be different from what he's expecting."

"Alright," Alejandro said and Dr. Batchelder made his call. Conversing a few minutes, he eventually hung up.

"Okay, Dr. Lannister knows of your special and unique situation and he is very anxious to meet you. Any time between 12 and 3 at his office should do. Here's the address," he said handing over a slip of paper. "So, I guess hoping everything goes well with your…pregnancy." He stops for a moment. "Excuse me, it's just really out of the ordinary and I'm having trouble bending my mind around it for a moment that I have a real life male pregnancy who isn't dead standing right before me. Can I write an article about you?"

"No, I don't want this to be known, especially if they know my name. No pictures either."

"Oh alright…but if you change your mind…"

"No. But thank you very much doctor."

"Your welcome. Take care now."

"So how was it?" Duncan asked as soon as Alejandro came out. "It's not something bad is it?"

"Not…really. Tell me, how do you feel about children?"

"Well, that's a weird question. I don't really know. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, how would you ever feel about you and I getting kids?"

"Well, I guess it's a wonderful idea if you want to have them but isn't it a little early to be talking about that now? I mean, we still have years to live before approaching that stage."

"Well…it's going to come a little sooner than you think." Duncan raised his eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a tinge of accusation starting to come into his voice.

"Well, you and I are going to have twins on the way in probably a month, maybe two."

"Why'd you buy babies without consulting me on this?" Duncan asked frazzled. "That's just…just…"

"I didn't buy them. These are going to be our babies. Look, I'm trying to say that I'm pregnant with your kids."

"Impossible," Duncan scoffed. "Dudes can't get pregnant, now stop lying to me. Who'd you cheat on me with?"

"Nobody. They're yours."

"Stop lying that's-" Duncan got cut off by the x-ray photo he had brought out where there were two unmistakable human shapes inside. "Fuck," Duncan said and fainted. Seemingly out of nowhere, Fang came running up.

"What happened?" he grunted out and Alejandro shrugged.

"He fainted when I showed him the pictures of our babies." Fang also looked skeptical and Alejandro showed him the picture as well. That so shocked him that even silent almost emotionless stoic Fang looked startled.

"Oh my," he said and Alejandro almost freaked out himself.

"You can talk more than a few words?!" Fang shrugged, silent again. Alejandro sighed. Oh well, it was good while it lasted. "Let's just take him home," Alejandro said and Fang with a mighty heave picked up Duncan and hoisted him on his back and they got to the car and went home.

After the discovery that he was going to be a dad and some more initial freak outs (fainting an additional two times that day), Duncan took charge very quickly and became very overprotective of Alejandro. Obsessing over his diet, ordering him to bed-rest, not once letting Alejandro lift a finger if he could help it, it was driving Alejandro insane.

"I'm not going to break if I stand up to get the tv remote," Alejandro complained and even Fang in the corner rolled his eyes behind Duncan's back which almost did freak Alejandro out.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or over-exhausted, it might hurt you and the little ones." Duncan said as he did every day. Between Duncan and Fang, Alejandro had almost no time to himself and it was humiliating to have Fang carry him to the bathroom and back every time. Although the one time he tried to defy orders and do it on his own, he fell and couldn't really get up or move and he was stuck for over an hour before Duncan came back from the grocery store and found him. After that, Alejandro just had to suck it up and accept it. Every now and then, Dr. Lannister came over, very eager to meet them and giving constant updates and what to expect. Alejandro just stared at the current pictures of the little ones that were taken and couldn't really hear anything else. Eventually, finally, the day came to go.

Alejandro could no longer stand on his own, his belly having gotten so large that he was especially glad to have Fang with them as never before as the strong man and Duncan carried him. Dr. Lannister was there waiting as were some nurses. They warned him not to panic, that they were going to induce labor and cut them out. At first he panicked and thought it was going to really hurt but Dr. Lannister said it wasn't because they were going to give him an epidural and he wouldn't really feel anything and he didn't. In fact in what almost felt like no time or at least seemed like it, there were two beautiful babes out, a boy and a girl. The boy had his father Duncan's eyes and the girl her daddy's eyes. It was a very emotional moment and Alejandro was crying and Duncan was thanking the lord in joy for giving him and his love two beautiful children, and Duncan had never been particularly religious or dedicated, and even the ever silent Fang had a small tear. Doctor Lannister was pleased and shaking everyone's hands and it was a happy and joyous celebration.

"We want to see them," their voices came and Alejandro looked up from where he was cradling both the girl and boy. He was also relieved that when they sewed his stomach back up, he had for the most part returned back to normal and was only a tiny bit fatter than when he first got pregnant. Babies took up a lot of room and he had two of them, both a bit bigger than the average baby. He loved them but he was also very glad that there wasn't three or four or even more of them. That would be horrible. He couldn't imagine how the octo-moms did it, giving birth to 8 kids in one sitting…wow. Courtney, Heather, and Gwen all came into the room.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see the little bundles of joy," they said and almost mob rushed him and before he knew it, he was empty handed, the three girls giggling over the two babies.

"Aww, look how cute he is! Those eyes look just like Duncan's!"

"She definitely has her daddy's skin tone."

"Such little hands and feet…" they went on but Alejandro haltingly went over to where Duncan was, wincing every other step. Duncan hurriedly rushed over and lent Alejandro his shoulder to lean on.

"Why are they here?" he gritted out, and shrieked a bit in pain at a misstep.

"Because they wanted to see our bundles of joy and I couldn't say no. They're going to be their godmothers or aunties or something like that."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Oh fine," Alejandro grudged. "They could all be their godmothers or aunties or whatever."

"Good boy. I didn't want to clean up after they killed you if you refused." Duncan laughed at the look Alejandro gave to show just what he thought of that. "Hey girls," Duncan said after he put Alejandro down. "Can I have one of them back please?" They backed away a bit and Duncan picked up his son.

"Hey little fella, how you're doing? You're so cute, yes you are. Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy who loves you very much." The girls and Alejandro all sighed at how cute the scene was of Duncan making baby talk and flicking the little one's nose and it reaching out its little hand and trying to grab him… father and son got to play for a few more minutes before Courtney coughed discreetly.

"Ahem." Duncan looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, uh, forgot you were here." He quickly handed the baby over and tried to pretend that he hadn't just been making goo-goo eyes with an infant just seconds before.

"What are their names?" Gwen asked.

"The girl is Serafina, named after my mother," Alejandro said.

"And this little guy here is Elijah." Duncan said with yet another grin as he tickled Elijah.

"May we?" Heather asked as they held out their arms again and Duncan gave Elijah and Alejandro gave Serafina who were immediately bombarded with attention again."

"They're never going to grow up in want of attention," Alejandro said.

"Nope. Between us and their godmother/aunties, they'll be begging for alone time soon enough. Oh, hi Fang," Duncan said as Fang sat next to them.

"Hmm, they're going to hate us for leaving them alone with those women."

"As if that's possible. That's in years from now." Alejandro turned and looked at Duncan.

"I did good?" he asked.

"You did good. Let's let the girls have their fun and we can have our own working to make brothers and sisters for Elijah and Serafina." Duncan's eyes twinkled wickedly as they looked at Alejandro.

"Okay, but minus the babies. I need a break from that for a long while having just done that bit of business. But we could do the other bit."

"Oh yes," Duncan breathed silkily. "Let's get to it." Knowing Elijah and Serafina were in safe (except from potential smothering of too much affection) hands, they ran out of the room hand in hand to do what had got them here in the first place. Fang scanned the room and since it was just him and the crazy women, he decided that for his mental health it was better to leave for the time being and come back later. Slipping out, Fang disappeared through the shadows and Duncan was at work showing Alejandro just how much he loves him.

"Love?" Alejandro said as he licked up Duncan's chest.

"Love." Duncan replied and moaned.

"I love you most," Alejandro said as he started nibbling.

"No I love you most." Duncan said and Alejandro grinned.

"Whatever, now do it harder."

"You think you can take me?"

"I can and will," Alejandro boasted and to Duncan's surprise, that's what he did when Alejandro pinned him to the floor.

"Hah, I missed wrestling," Alejandro said.

"What type of wrestling uses tongue, I mean honestly," Duncan griped. Alejandro just smirked.

"If you want, we can do real tongue wrestling."

"Okay, but this time I'm going to win. Ready, set, match!"


End file.
